


Getting Sorted

by TopShelfOfficial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is the Groundskeeper, Gen, Hogwarts AU, I'm going to catch so many hands, No shipping because everybody is babuu, Pidgance Positivity Discord Prompts, Well Lance still flirts but it's in an awkward way that preteens flirt, Why am I doing this?, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopShelfOfficial/pseuds/TopShelfOfficial
Summary: Four people have gone missing. And at least three of these people had a personal connection to Katie. Two where her family. Yet, nobody at Hogwarts seemed to be investigating these incidents. In fact, she was being barred from the premise altogether. But that isn't enough to deter Katie Holt. If her identity, and age, are preventing her from entering, she'll just have to come up with a new one. Once she's in, investigation should be easy, right?





	Getting Sorted

**Author's Note:**

> This should be an experience.

Pidge's fingers were itching. So far, she her infiltration had been successful as evidenced by her sitting in a empty cabin on the Hogwarts Express. She was mortified that she would get discovered on her first day, just because she reached for the hair she had cut last night. She clenched her fingers as she mentally repeated her new backstory to herself.  _'Your name is Pidge Gunderson. You're a muggleborn boy. Your parents travel a lot for work, so they're unreachable. Your name is Pidge Gunderson. You're a muggleborn boy. Your parents travel a lot for work, so they're unreachable. Your name is....'_

"Hey! Is it okay if we sit in here?" A loud voice startled her out of her mantra. Her head snapped up to see the face of a boy, with tanned skin, brown air, and intense blue eyes. He was dragging another boy, who had a similar complexion, but he was broader than his friend, and his eyes were brown. She nodded briefly, and tried to ignore them as they entered. However, the boys made it increasingly difficult with their excited chatter. To make matters worse, the skinny boy was determined to involve her in their conversation as well.

"I'm Lance, and this is Hunk. What's your name?" She hoped that her silence would be enough to make her reluctance to speak across, but alas she had no such luck. "I'm from a wizarding family, but only Hunk's mom is a witch. Our parents were friends as children, so that's how we know each other. What kind of family are you from?" This information about the boy named Hunk, made her even more tight lipped. True, her family had opted to live among muggles, but she had always been introverted, and only knew so much about the more 'mundane' world. She adjusted her brother's old glasses, and deliberately looked out the window. For a while, her while her cold demeanor seemed to work, but the chatty boy, Lance, seemed unable to read her body language. With each inane question, her patience grew thinner. Especially, since he would occasionally stop his interrogation to talk with his friend, only for him to shatter her hope of solitude again. 

"Do you think we'll be in the same house?" Lance asked Hunk, but the way his eye flickered toward her let her know he was hoping she would answer as well. 

_'Fat chance.'_ She thought to herself, as Hunk contemplated his answer. "I don't know, man. I think I have about as much chance to be sorted into Hufflepuff as Gryffindor. Although, my money is on Hufflepuff."

"Come on, dude! We have to be in Gryffindor together. I don't want compete against you in Quidditch!"

"Lance, I don't even want to play Quidditch. And just because I'm in a another house, doesn't mean I can't root for you."

"Yeah, your right. Unless you become Slytherin. I feel like they would force you to root for their team."

"You know, there's as much of a chance of you becoming Slytherin."

"As if! I'm Gryffindor through and through! It's my destiny!"

Pidge couldn't help the brief smirk that appeared on her face. Unfortunately, Lance seemed to have noticed, as he once again directed a question at her.

"So, what house are you hoping for?"

"Any one without you." She blurted out. Pidge winced in frustration of having responded to him, Hunk's eyes widened at her harsh words, but Lance just laughed.

"You're hilarious. I like you, dude."

She just huffed in annoyance, wishing she'd never let them into the cabin in the first place.

_'Well, at least now I know that I make for a convincing boy.'_ She thought to herself, as she once again settled into her silence. Apparently, Lance seemed satisfied with her involuntary words from earlier, as he didn't try to talk to her for the rest of the journey.

* * *

 Pidge does think about the Houses, as she approaches the Castle. Not in the idyllic way she used to, when Matt and her father weren't missing and she was just waiting to follow in her family's footsteps. Now, more than ever, it is imperative that is sorted into the right house. Normally, she would have nothing against Hufflepuff, but none of the missing people were affiliated with that house, so hopefully she didn't wind up there. She didn't buy into the narrative that all Slytherins were evil either, but similarly to the Hufflepuff situation, none of the people she was trying to recover where affiliated with it. Besides, with her new background declaring her muggleborn, she doubted that she would enjoy being there. She had experience plenty of bullying in regular schools, she didn't need to experience magical harassment. Gryffindor, would have been her second choice originally, but now, the only one missing from Gryffindor was Shiro. And unlike the other three, he didn't have an office/research on the premises. Matt told her, that there was a student Shiro sponsored at the house, but if he had known something, then the Aurors would have found them by now. After all, he enrolled shortly before their disappearance. No, Ravenclaw was her best bet. Not only would she have better access to her father's research, but Allura, Alfor's daughter, was also a house member. Perhaps, she could help her gain access to the former Headmaster's work as well. If the hat didn't expose her as a fraud, then Ravenclaw was her best option.

She was woken out of her musings by the Sorting Hat's song. It surprised her how quickly she was letting things pass by. Had things been normal, and she had been two years older, then she might have taken everything in more, tried to memorize everything that happened, so she could fondly recount these events to the next generation of Holts. But now, despite not knowing if this will also be her last day at Hogwarts, she can't bring herself to take in all of her surroundings. She barely noticed the strange antics of the energetic groundskeeper that leads her and the other first years to the Great Hall. As she and the other new students had taken their seats, she had only glanced at the tables seating the four houses briefly, in hopes of catching a glimpse of Allura Leonis. She did easily enough, as Allura was the kind of student that stood out. Even with the former headmaster being Altean, only a few had enrolled in the past century. Currently there were only two, and only Allura was a fullblooded one. So, with her ethereal white hair, and face markings, she was hard to miss. Pidge also, tried to avoid looking towards the table where the faculty sat. She knew if she did that she wouldn't help glaring at Iverson, the man responsible for her banishment. If a boy, who was just recently introduced to the wizarding world, glared at a teacher he wasn't supposed to know, that was bound to raise questions. So, for now she tried to play it cool. She decided to pay attention to the other students being sorted, but that soon grew tedious as well. She was perhaps interested in the students that were sorted into Ravenclaw, but couldn't help but tune out once another house was called. Except for Gryffindor; Each time someone was sorted into that house, Lance, who had for some reason stuck to her would shout, whoop, and celebrate as if he had already been sorted into the house. 

_'How funny would it be if he wound up in Hufflepuff?'_ She bemusedly wondered to herself.

Things took a turn for the interesting when it was Hunk's turn to be sorted.

"Whoo! Go, Hunk! That's my boyyyy!" Lance cheered as expected. What was surprising, was that he was heading to Ravenclaw.

_'Hopefully, he's not as nosy as his friend. Better avoid him to be on the safe side.'_ she planned as she watched another student get sorted. Next, it was Lance's turn to be sorted. 

"See you from the Gryffindor table." He whispered to her, before strutting up to the hat, winking at any girl that fell into his line of sight on the way. She shook her head at his ridiculousness, and although she wasn't surprised that he was sorted into his preferred house, she was relieved that she wouldn't have to spend more time with him than she had to.

"Pidge Gunderson!" Ryner, the Herbology and Transfiguration Professor, and Head of Ravenclaw House, called. Her heartbeat increased drastically, as she approached the Sorting Hat. She knew from the thousands of times she had begged Matt to tell her about his own sorting, roughly how the Hat worked. She was nervous that it would see through her, but now that nervousness was approaching a full on anxiety attack. She frantically repeated her mantra in her mind, in hopes that she could run interference. Before long, her mantra was all that was keeping her from fainting, as she felt the Hat lowered onto her head.

"Now let's see, what have we here?" it asked as she continued her repetitive thoughts.  

_'My name is Pidge Gunderson. I'm a muggleborn boy. My parents travel a lot for work, so they are unreachable. My name is Pidge Gunderson. I'm a ...'_ She thought with all her might.

"Looks like somebody is making this more difficult than it needs to be!" he said, seemingly in response to her efforts. "I guess I'll have to go a little deeper."

_' **My name is Pidge Gunderson! I'm a muggleborn boy!** '_ She desperately thought to herself again. Panicked, because she just realized that she couldn't tell if the Hat was only speaking in her mind or out loud.

"It is no use, little one. Not even you can shield your mind from my great power."

' ** _MY NAME IS PIDGE GUNDERSON! MY NAME IS PIDGE GUNDERSON! MY NAME IS PIDGE GUNDERSON!_** _'_ She tried to think as loud as possible without speaking, in a last ditch effort to keep the Hat out of her mind. Alas, it was a futile attempt.

"Aha! I've got you now! Oh ho! It seems somebody is full of secrets. More secrets than one so young should have. Including the fact..."

"None of that matters! Just do your job, and sort me already!" She called out, not caring that everybody could hear her. All the whispers, and general cacophony that accompanies a crowed waiting for something came to an immediate halt. Even the Sorting Hat grew silent.

After a few seconds, the Hat clearly, and unambiguously called out, "Gryffindor!"

_'What?!'_ She thought to herself, even as she slowly headed to the cheering table, Lance once again cheering the loudest. As she neared the table, she was coming to realize how much of a disadvantage being housed in Gryffindor would be. Things that she hadn't even considered before, like the fact that Iverson was the Head of House for Gryffindor, or the fact that she had no idea how Shiro's ward looked. Perhaps it was the fact that he was putting his arm around her as if they were old friends, but her immediate concern was that she would never be able to shake Lance of, severely hampering her investigation. 

"Looks like your stuck with me, Pidge!" His careless smirk that accompanied those words only solidified her fear.

_'Quiznak!'_

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me honestly. How blatant is it that I've never read a word/seen a second of anything Harry Potter related? Well, I should say directly related, I've seen/read many AUs/Discussions/Parodies but never really got into the fandom. I guess I'm just nosy. Eh.
> 
> This would have been longer, but I doubted I had the capacity to bs my through a whole first year. Perhaps if there's a huge demand, (Ha!) and I finally don't have to worry about finding a job, then I would do some thorough research and write up the rest of the plot-points I had swimming in my head.


End file.
